


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 10. Sapin de Noël

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Bird Bros - Freeform, Christmas Tree, M/M, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint et Sam installent leur sapin dans leur appartement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 10. Sapin de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Dixième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « So What? » de P!nk.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°10**

**Dimanche 21 décembre 2014**

**« Sapin de Noël »**

 

Le plus difficile fut de hisser le sapin jusqu'à leur appartement situé au quatrième étage. Clint avait refusé de prendre un modèle plus petit, parce qu'il pensait « _pouvoir mettre plus de décorations sur un grand format et donc avoir un sapin plus beau que ceux des autres_ ». Sam n'avait pas tenté d'argumenter plus que ça, il savait que son compagnon était borné.

Après un long parcours du combattant, semé d'escaliers, de couloirs étroits et de rambardes trop hautes, le sapin était finalement parvenu à destination.

\- Je déteste quand l'ascenseur tombe en panne aux mauvais moments, râla Clint.

\- Imagine, ce serait encore pire si on habitait au sixième, tenta Sam afin de le calmer, alors qu'il cherchait ses clés dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Justement, il me semble que la famille qui habite au sixième doit aller chercher leur sapin cette après-midi aussi. Les pauvres, ils vont vraiment galérer, surtout que le technicien en charge de la réparation de l'ascenseur arrivera certainement après eux.

\- Quand on les verra arriver avec leur arbre, on descendra et on leur proposera notre aide.

La porte déverrouillée, les deux hommes n'eurent plus qu'à faire passer leur sapin par l'encadrement de la porte. Il était peut-être assez haut, mais pas trop large pour ne pas passer en étant mis à l'horizontale.

Tandis que Sam mettait en place l'arbre dans le salon, Clint était allé chercher les décorations dans le placard. Ils se mirent aussitôt à la tâche, disposant d'abord les guirlandes – dont les guirlandes électriques faisaient entièrement partie, car Clint adorait le clignotement des lumières –, puis suspendant les boules, avant d'accrocher l'étoile tout en haut.

Ils reculèrent pour admirer le résultat. Satisfait, Sam sortit son téléphone et prit une photo.

\- Tu te rends compte ? fit Clint en lui collant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. C'est notre premier Noël à deux, et le premier sapin qu'on a installé ensemble, le tout dans notre premier appartement.

\- J'adore toutes ces coïncidences, affirma Sam.

Il s'approcha de l'archer et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hawkeye se prit au jeu, mais ils durent vite se séparer : Falcon avait cru entendre une voiture se garer. Il était alors allé voir par la fenêtre.

\- Nos très chers voisins sont de retour, on dirait, fit-il en rabattant le store. Allons voir s'ils ont besoin de notre aide.

Clint eut une moue dépitée.

\- T'en fais pas, on continuera ça plus tard, dit Sam, avec un regard très suggestif.

Rassuré, Hawkeye descendit à la suite de Falcon. Mission : remonter un sapin de Noël au sixième étage. Sans ascenseur. Pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures.

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure aujourd'hui mon premier texte sur le Clint / Sam. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un pairing très répandu – en tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur eux deux – aussi je n'ai aucune idée du nom de couple à leur donner :p


End file.
